


Live or Die

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Closet Sex, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Lust, Romance, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: AU: Gajeel Redfox is hired by a member of the Fairy Tail Mafia; however, the job is more dangerous than it first appears—especially when he starts to fall for the Boss's wife.





	1. Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoslady4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoslady4ever/gifts).



**This story is only going to be a few chapters as a birthday present for leoslady4ever! Happy Birthday girlie and thank you for showing me a picture of gangster Gajeel! :D**

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox just finished off another round of bourbon at a sleazy little dump in the heart of Magnolia. Prohibition was a joke, but the really good bars to go to now were all controlled by the infamous Fairy Tail mafia. A mafia where family meant everything and if you messed with them, then your feet ended up getting a cement prison before you were tossed into the ocean.

His life was a shit show, just one bottle of bourbon after the other. He had recently gotten out of the mafia life, or so he had thought. His last job was working for the Phantom Lord mafia, but when Gajeel was out taking care of business his boss decided to try and bed a girl from their rivals—Fairy Tail. He had no idea who the broad was and all he could gather when he got back to his boss's place was that somehow his boss had been electrocuted to death. Gajeel would never forget the smell of burnt flesh ever again.

It's not like he cared though. His boss was a dumb ass mother fucker who only wanted power, but was too stupid to actually get it. Gajeel had only joined because of the money and because there was one thing he was good at: killing. Well killing and drinking. He was good because he didn't care. He had no attachment to Phantom Lord, it was just a way to get some money for his booze and weapons. He prized his collection knives and guns. His newest model, before the destruction of Phantom Lord, was a Smith and Wesson. It was a thing of beauty.

Gajeel had just signaled for the bartender to leave the bottle when a man came and sat down next to him. Gajeel reached for the gun that was inside his coat jacket just as the man lit a cigarette. He could tell that this was no ordinary man. He was tall and muscular with dark ebony skin and orange eyes.

Gajeel tensed when the man said in a deep baritone voice, "You can put your gun away now, Black Steel Gajeel."

The few bystanders in the bar recognized the name immediately and quickly left the shitty establishment. Even the bartender shook with fear before he left the bottle and stammered out, "P-please e-enjoy yourself Mr. Redfox. Everything is on the house." Then the bartender quickly evacuated the building too.

"You got some nerve jackass. If those pissants go to the cops then you're a dead man," Gajeel growled out as he poured himself more bourbon.

"They won't, because they didn't even know who you were until I said your name. However, they recognized me the moment I stepped in," the man said before he let out a puff and added, "The name is Panther Lily."

Gajeel smirked and replied, "Should have guessed a Fairy would sniff me out my first night here."

"Why did you come to Magnolia?" Panther Lily asked as he grabbed Gajeel's bottle and poured himself a drink.

"Because you can't get good booze anywhere else," Gajeel grinned.

"Are you here for revenge?" Panther Lily asked in a dark tone.

"Fuck no. Jose got what was coming to him. I couldn't give two shits," Gajeel snorted.

"Probably, although the Misses is rather beautiful," Panther Lily replied before he poured Gajeel another drink.

"The Misses?" Gajeel asked as he raised his brow.

"Jose went straight for the Boss's wife, not even one of his many mistresses," Panther Lily informed him grimly.

Gajeel nodded in understanding before he added, "Guess that explains the horrible way to go."

Panther Lily then turned to look at him with his intense orange gaze. Gajeel knew the look of murder on a man's face, but that's not what this man had. No, Panther Lily had another look in his eyes—desperation.

"What exactly do you want then, if you aren't here to kill me?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"Your help," Panther Lily admitted.

Gajeel looked at the man next to him and asked, "What the fuck does a member of the Fairy Tail mafia need my help for?"

Panther Lily downed his drink before he poured another, "I may be a member of Fairy Tail, but I wasn't raised up with the rest of them so I'm somewhat still an outsider even if I've been with them for eight years of my life."

Gajeel nodded in understanding, because he understood the feeling of being on the outside. He never knew his mother and his father abandoned him at a young age, so Gajeel never really understood the whole family bond bullshit.

Panther Lily continued, "Before I tell you anything though, I'll need to know you won't betray me. I'll pay you however much money you want, but I won't even tell you the job until you agree."

Gajeel grunted and replied, "It already sounds like shitty offer. How should I know if I should take it on that vague bullshit."

Then Panther Lily pulled out a rare gun from his pocket that immediately caught Gajeel's eye. The member of Fairy Tail grinned and said, "I did my research on you. There were only five of these ever made in history. If you help me, it's yours along with money."

Gajeel finished his drink before he let out a low whistle and replied, "Now you have my interest. I accept."

Panther Lily put the gun away and added, "If you turn me down or betray me, then I will end your miserable life without hesitating."

Gajeel began to chuckle before he replied, "I've been searching for that gun my whole life. I don't care who you need me to kill. I'm officially yours for the hire."

Panther Lily studied him for a minute before he replied in a grim tone, "What I will need you to do is help me to escape with someone."

Gajeel looked at man and snorted, "A woman?"

"Yes a woman," Panther Lily growled, "Not just any woman though, she's the woman I love."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. He never understood love or why men did so much stupid shit to obtain a woman's love. Sure fucking was great but that was it. But he even refused to let a woman kiss him and he sure as hell never let a woman control him.

"So what's so special about this dame?" Gajeel asked in a monotone voice.

"She works directly for the Boss. She's in charge of taking care of his younger sister. She and I have secretly been seeing each other for years, but last week the Boss decided that his younger brother's best friend will marry her to strengthen the family bonds," Panther Lily spat out.

"So what am I supposed to do about it? You want me to off the husband to be?" Gajeel asked.

Panther Lily shook his head no before he replied, "I need you to help me get her away. We need new identities because once you cross a Fairy, you are forever doomed."

"So no killing?" Gajeel asked.

"Not unless necessary," Panther Lily answered.

Gajeel thought it sounded simple enough. Dumb, but simple. "So what did you have in mind?"

"First you can just call me Lily," the man said with a cat-like grin, "Second, I'll need you to pretend like you want to join Fairy Tail so that you can learn who's who. If we need to kill we will, but I want us to be able to disappear without a trace so that they can't track us."

"Sounds like it'd be easier to kill them," Gajeel grumbled.

Lily shook his head no before he replied, "It'd be easier if they thought she and I were dead, that way they won't look."

Gajeel sighed and decided he needed one more drink before he asked, "How do I know you lot won't kill me on spot when I ask to join?"

"Because I'll take you in to meet the Boss myself," Lily answered, "I'm not as close as some of them but he respects me and my opinion."

"Yet not enough to tell him about the dame you want?" Gajeel huffed.

"It's still pretty taboo for a black man and a white woman to be together. So yeah, I'm not going to tell him I love her or I'll end up at the bottom of the ocean," Lily said in a low, but honest tone.

Gajeel inhaled sharply. He didn't care about race and all that shit. Everybody's business was their own in his opinion. They all would die eventually anyways, so it really didn't make anyone better than anyone else. However, what Lily admitted to him resonated within his being. Sure he didn't give two shits about some sappy romance story, but he understood what it was like to be judged on appearance. Not too many men he knew had iron piercings embedded into their flesh—a little parting gift from his beloved father. Gajeel found himself liking Lily more and more.

"So what's her name?" Gajeel asked.

Lily got a faint smile on his face before he replied, "Carla."

The name didn't matter, because Gajeel was just curious, before he stated, "I'm in. When do we begin?"

Lily stood up and replied, "Tonight. This will probably take weeks or months, but we have to do it before next July."

"Why July?" Gajeel asked.

"Because that's when Carla is supposed to marry Happy," Lily answered before he put some money down for the bartender anyways, since he lost business because of their discussion.

"Stupid name," Gajeel snorted.

"Stupid man," Lily added before they left the dingy establishment.

* * *

The two men walked down the darkened and windy streets of Magnolia alone. No one dared approach them because of their appearance.

Then Gajeel asked Lily, "Is there anything I should know before I meet him?"

Lily thought about it for a moment before he replied, "Don't let his younger brother Natsu get under your skin, because he's an annoying little prick who runs his mouth all the time. Be careful what you say around his number one man, Freed, because he will use it against you. Don't mock his Number Two's fetish."

Gajeel arched his brow and asked, "Fetish?"

"Bickslow doesn't date real women. He has sex dolls," Lily replied.

Gajeel had to laugh then to get it out of his system. These people sounded completely fucked up already. Then Lily continued, "His oldest sister, Evergreen, is manipulative and will probably try and seduce you the first chance she gets. Gray is actually Natsu's boyfriend, but since Natsu is the Boss's brother they allow the relationship to continue, just as long as they don't show it in public. Cana is a drunk and Mira will seem nice but will try and destroy you once she finds your weakness. Don't sleep with either of them because they are the Boss's first mistresses. Lisanna and Elfman are Mira's siblings. Elfman is Evergreen's body guard and Lisanna will be wed to Natsu eventually for appearances. Levy, Jet, and Droy usually do missions that involve lots of brain power, but Levy is like Freed. If she sees an opportunity to screw someone over then she will do it. Wendy is the name of his youngest sister and I have no idea how, other than the Misses, on how she turned out to be an angel. Erza is a good person and she's in on the plan as well, but won't leave until she can free the Misses too."

"Free her?" Gajeel asked as he narrowed his eyes towards the night club they were approaching.

Lily nodded and turned his trench coat up a little to block the cold out before he replied, "The Misses has a heart of gold. It's unfortunate for her that her father was a power hungry fool who only gave his daughter over for business purposes."

"What kind of business?" Gajeel asked, because he actually had no clue as to the name of the wife of Fairy Tail's boss.

Lily stopped walking and looked at Gajeel before he replied, "Heartfilia Guns."

Gajeel studied Lily and asked, "The last heiress of the Heartfilia's? The same Heartfilias that made the gun that you are going to give me when this is over?"

"One in the same," Lily replied as they continued the trek towards the club.

Gajeel didn't know what to say to this. He had always heard about the beauty of the last heiress and now he understood a little on why his last boss tried to get her, she symbolized absolute power. Still...the woman was now completely off limits now that Fairy Tail owned her.

Then Lily laughed, "You might actually like her. She's pretty damn good with a gun. Better than most of the Boss's men, but he doesn't let her use them."

"Why not?" Gajeel asked in an annoyed voice.

"He only agreed to marry her for the power and her beauty. He doesn't want her involved and she's just a symbol," Lily replied grimly, "It's a shame, because everyone adores her because she's the kindest woman any rotten man like us will ever meet. But the Boss doesn't care."

"Hence the mistresses," Gajeel stated, "The Boss sounds like a total dick."

Lily nodded before he added, "He's never lost a fight though, so don't ruffle his feathers. The last warning I have for you is don't stare at the Misses too long or acknowledge her unless she directly talks to you or the Boss asks you to be her guard. He couldn't give two shits about her, but he's a jealous bastard if he thinks another man is interested in her."

"She's property then," Gajeel replied.

"Yes," Lily replied in an agitated tone.

Gajeel would listen to Lily's advice. The man looked pretty gruff, but the way he spoke of the Misses, Erza, and Wendy made him seem soft. Clearly he was soft if he was willing to risk everything for love. Either way, Gajeel wanted that gun.

* * *

When they entered the club, the music was loud and the champagne was flowing so much that you wouldn't know that there was a prohibition in place to begin with. Gajeel could feel eyes immediately fall onto him and several men reached for their guns. He recognized many of the Fairy Tail members almost instantly and Lily held up his hand towards them to signal to them to back down.

"This way," Lily nodded towards one of the walls where several people were gathered.

The smell of cigars and cigarettes was heavy in the air and everyone was laughing and drunk off their asses already. Gajeel couldn't seem to focus on one person for too long because there was so much commotion. His gut told him that he could trust Lily, but if he was going to see the Boss then he was risking his own life. That thought stung a little that he would risk his life for one of the rarest guns in the world. Didn't seem like much of a life.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed the closer they got to the Boss. Then suddenly they were intercepted by two men Gajeel recognized and now he knew them to be the Boss's number one and two men; Freed and Bickslow.

"Why are you here with this man?" Freed Justine asked Lily as Bickslow pointed a gun straight at Gajeel.

"He's not here for revenge," Lily stated calmly, "You can take his and my guns if you wish. I just thought the Boss should meet him, because we could use someone like him."

Freed nodded towards Bickslow to take away their weapons and Gajeel tried to hold his tongue. Lily didn't warn him that he would be unarmed but the plan made sense. Once they had been stripped of weapons, Freed motioned for them to follow him. Gajeel noticed that Bickslow kept glancing at him. He didn't like the way Bickslow's eyes looked, but even without a weapon—Gajeel knew how he could quickly disarm Bickslow to kill him if need be.

When they finally reached the table where the Boss sat, multiple things happened at once. The first was the pink haired man, named Natsu jumped up and yelled, "Who's this mother fucker?"

The next was Evergreen crossed her legs and turned towards him and said in a sultry voice, "Well, if it isn't Black Steel Gajeel—you are even sexier than the descriptions are about you."

Gajeel saw Elfman shuffle uncomfortably and then heard two women giggle. When he looked towards the sound of the feminine voices, Gajeel's eyes met a pair of stormy gray ones that belonged to Fairy Tail's Boss—Laxus Dreyar. The room grew silent and the two women that Gajeel assumed were Cana and Mira quieted up as they studied Gajeel. Finally Laxus looked at Lily and asked, "Why did you bring him here?"

"He is not here for revenge. I bumped into him at one of the bars and thought I would recruit him before Sabertooth or Lamia Scale does," Lily replied with a calm and smooth voice.

Gajeel watched as Laxus tipped back a glass of scotch before the blonde haired man asked him, "Why wouldn't you want revenge? You must have seen what I did to your boss."

Gajeel arched his brow and stated, "Jose got what was coming to him."

Laxus barked out a laugh before he replied, "Yes, nobody touches my wife except for me."

Gajeel watched as Mira and Cana shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the Misses, then Laxus motioned for the two women to leave. Gajeel noticed that Natsu's, Freed's, and Evergreen's eyes never left him for a second. Then Natsu asked, "Why in the fuck should we trust you then? You clearly didn't give a shit about your old Boss?"

"He got what was coming to him because he messed with your brother's wife. Why are you defending him?" Gajeel asked flatly.

"You want to go?!" Natsu yelled defensively at the accusation that he wouldn't be on his brother's side.

"Natsu," Laxus growled, which immediately shut up the pink haired man, "Go check on my wife to see if she is ready to preform yet."

Natsu just glared at Gajeel before he walked past him and went backstage. Then Laxus asked, "My brother has a point though. In Fairy Tail we are about family. Someone who doesn't care about that family won't last long."

Gajeel chose his next words carefully, "I was recruited by Jose to do a job. My loyalty was to myself and to my power. The moment he let his cock do the thinking instead of his actual head, he was dead to me. I don't serve under weaklings."

He could feel the intensity of Laxus's gaze on him before the blonde haired man laughed darkly and replied, "I like you. Tomorrow we will discuss an assignment for you, because I don't like talking on the nights my wife performs and I want to get to know you a little better."

Laxus then motioned for the wait staff to bring them more chairs and drinks. Lily gave him a look of approval as they took their seats and Laxus handed them cigars. Gajeel didn't like Laxus and something seemed off about the guy, but he supposed that he would learn more later. Right now, he was just glad that he had lived long enough to get his gun back.

Gajeel felt uncomfortable amongst the Fairy Tail mafia members, but he was good at hiding his true emotions. Freed and Bickslow came to sit with them and Evergreen tried to sit closer to him. She wore a dark green sequin flapper girl dress. Sure she was a lovely lady, but there was no fucking way that Gajeel was going to be fucking any girl in Fairy Tail. They all either seemed to be related to Laxus or they were his mistresses.

The bourbon that a woman named Kinana poured for him was some of the best he had ever tasted and Gajeel noticed that Lily was good at hiding his emotions as well—at least until Gajeel heard the sound of a young girl's voice say, "Laxus!"

Laxus looked up and grinned and said, "Oi, Wendy what the hell are you doing here? It's way past your bedtime."

The little blue haired girl gave Gajeel a quick smile before she shimmied past Freed and sat next to Laxus and said, "I know, but I heard Sis is singing tonight and I couldn't sleep until I heard her."

Gajeel watched as Lily's eyes darted towards a fair ivory skinned woman with white hair who was wearing a very conservative nanny uniform. Gajeel assumed that the woman was Carla. He wasn't sure what Lily saw in her, because she reminded Gajeel of a strict school teacher. Either way, the little girl named Wendy seemed like a good kid. Too good for this lot.

Laxus ordered Wendy some chocolate ice cream and said, "She is signing tonight, but you can only stay for one song—then you have to head back."

"Deal!" Wendy said excitedly as the ice cream was sat before her.

Then Gajeel's eyes were drawn towards the stage when the lights dimmed. Almost instantly the crowd and music stopped when a man named Max came out and announced, "Now ladies and gentleman, prepare your ears for the most beautiful voice in all of Fiore. I give you…Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia-Dreyar!"

Everyone began to cheer and suddenly Gajeel felt his mouth go dry when a slender blonde woman appeared on the stage with curves in all the right places. Her silver flapper dress showed off her perfectly sculpted form and somehow her chocolate brown eyes met his almost instantly, before she closed her eyes and said, "This song is dedicated to my loving husband."

The bass cello began to thump as Lucy's voice mesmerized the audience. Gajeel watched as Wendy ran up to get closer to the stage just as Mira and Cana came back to sit by Laxus. The blonde haired man wrapped his arms around the two women as they began to cover his neck with sensual kisses and Cana even slipped her hand under Laxus's pants.

Gajeel turned his eyes back towards the stage where the beautiful siren sung her song for a man who didn't give a shit. He felt his teeth clench together then he saw Lily's eyes dart towards Carla because the man Lily had told him about, named Happy, was trying to give Carla a drink that had a funny tinge to it. Even though Gajeel didn't get close to women, it didn't mean he treated them like shit. This job was going to be a lot harder than it seemed.

He didn't know if it was the expensive booze or the sound of Lucy's voice, but Gajeel started to find himself caring for Lily and for Lucy wanting to get away from this life and the man that held her as a prisoner—Laxus.


	2. Special Job

Gajeel sat in a stunned silence. He knew that he probably looked bored, which was good since Lily had warned him not to look interested in the Misses and Gajeel could feel Laxus's eyes on him frequently throughout the performance—even while getting a hand job from one of his mistresses. The guy was a sick fuck. Here he had the most beautiful girl Gajeel had ever seen and he was letting other women grope him while an angel sang before them.

The cheers from the crowd were deafening after Lucy Heartfilia-Dreyar had finished her song. The stage went dark and Gajeel saw out of his peripherals that Laxus had motioned for Mira and Cana to leave. He also noticed that Carla did not take the drink from Happy and was already leading Wendy out of the loud club, because of Laxus's orders.

"So what did you think?" Laxus asked Gajeel.

Gajeel turned his eye towards his new boss and stated in a monotone voice, "Your wife has a good voice, but the music isn't my style."

Laxus just laughed as he sniffed a new cigar. Gajeel was good at lying, but Lily's words echoed in his mind. No way in hell would Gajeel let Laxus think that he was attracted to his wife in any way for one minute. Laxus seemed like the type of man that if a guy so much as held the door open for Lucy then Laxus would strangle them with his bare hands.

The blonde man replied, "Most men wouldn't have the balls to say anything bad about my wife, because of how quickly I could end them."

Gajeel said nothing in response as he took another swig of bourbon, then she appeared before them. Her dark brown eyes shone with something that Gajeel couldn't quite place. He couldn't read her look at all as Lucy Heartfilia-Dreyar stood before him.

He darted his eyes away when he heard Laxus say, "Doll-face, come have a seat by me. This is Black Steel Gajeel, formerly of the mafia Phantom Lord."

Gajeel just saw Lucy nod towards him in his peripherals and he nodded back. He wasn't too surprised when Laxus barked out an amused laugh and said, "You sir are a stone cold faced killer. You don't give away anything. You are sitting next to the most beautiful woman in all of Magnolia and you don't even acknowledge her."

"At least I listened to the song," Gajeel talked back. He didn't care if Laxus was the leader of a Mafia or not, just like how he didn't care that Jose was a leader. He led his life the way he saw fit and he wasn't going to bow before any man because of who he was.

Gajeel's red eyes darted past Lucy's shocked face and he couldn't help but notice the tinge of blush on her cheeks. However, Laxus's eyes were something else—shock mixed with a hint of rage. Laxus knew to what Gajeel had insinuated; the leader of the Mafia was too invested from his mistresses at the time to give two shits about his wife.

Finally Laxus cleared his throat and asked, "Did you speak to Jose like this?"

"Yes," was all Gajeel's reply was.

Laxus finished off his bourbon before he pulled his wife closer to his side. Gajeel dared not even clench his teeth when he saw Lucy visibly shudder at Laxus's touch. He and Laxus made eye contact before Laxus reminded him, "Be at my estate tomorrow morning by 9 a.m. to discuss a job. Have Lily show you the way." Then Laxus motioned for his lackeys to escort Gajeel away.

Just as Gajeel stood up to leave, Laxus stated in a monotone voice, "If you cross me. I will kill you."

Gajeel smirked and replied, "Likewise."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror at Gajeel's gravitas attitude; however, Laxus just held up his drink and chuckled before he breathed into his glass, "This ought to be fun."

Freed was immediately by Laxus's side and scowled at Gajeel. Lily wasn't wrong, Freed had definitely overheard the whole conversation. Gajeel wasn't entirely sure as to what Lily's plan was, but Gajeel knew he was painting a huge red target on his back.

Gajeel found Lily at the bar, but not before he saw Natsu and Gray sneak off backstage holding hands, Bickslow making out with a life-size doll in the corner, and overhearing Cana and Mira talk about how much they hated Lucy. Lily and Lucy seemed to be the only sane two in the whole goddamn bunch.

"Ready to get out of here?" Lily asked as soon as Gajeel had reached him.

"Yes," was all Gajeel could say in disgust at the entire group.

As they made their way to the door, Elfman returned the weapons that Bickslow and Freed had originally taken from them. Just as Gajeel put his gun back in his favorite spot, the room cleared a path toward the table where Lucy was sitting. Her chocolate eyes met his and she gave him a faint smile. Laxus was staring up at the ceiling smoking a cigar, so Gajeel just tipped his fedora towards her and followed Lily out into the cold night air.

The wind was even chillier than before when Gajeel turned up the collar on his coat as Lily said, "I think that went better than planned, but did you really need to poke the Boss like that?"

"He's your boss, not mine," Gajeel stated.

"That's true, have you always been like that?" Lily asked.

"Damn right. No man is my Boss. I am a free man," Gajeel replied as he lit up a cigarette.

"Still," Lily smirked, "If we want this to work then maybe subtlety is the best approach."

Gajeel arched an eyebrow at Lily before he reminded him, "I'm only doing this for a gun, not for making friends. It'd be easier to just kill them and take your woman."

"They're not all bad," Lily admitted as they walked down the dark and deserted street together, "Erza is a good woman, but she wasn't there tonight. She is working on new identities for us with one of her contacts."

"I'll take your word for it on Erza," Gajeel joked, "But the rest of them are worse than you described."

Lily let out a deep booming laugh before he asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah," Gajeel replied as he exhaled the smoke. He rarely smoked. Usually when he did it was after some really good sex. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need so strongly tonight, but he knew he just did—especially since he couldn't get Lucy's song out of his head.

Lily nodded and replied, "I will take you to the Boss's place in the morning. After he tells you the job he needs from you, we can come up with our plan."

"You mean, you don't even know what it is?" Gajeel asked now confused.

Lily shook his head before he replied, "No, my only plan originally was just to get you on board—didn't matter what type of job. However, I overhead Freed tell Bickslow that they could easily handle the top secret job that our Boss has planned. They didn't like how the Boss responded so well to you. I just hung back and watched."

"Watched Carla you mean," Gajeel teased.

"I am capable of doing more than one thing," Lily commented harshly.

"So it would seem," Gajeel stated as he tossed out his cigarette.

They continued to walk in silence before Lily stated, "I don't know if I will also be asked to help, but just know I will do whatever I can to help you. I didn't realize joining would mean a top secret mission right off the bat."

"Don't sweat it. You'll get your girl and I'll get my gun," Gajeel replied, "Then we can get the hell out of this trashy city."

Lily nodded in agreement before the two men parted ways for the night.

* * *

Lucy let out a sigh of relief when they pulled up to their estate. She could finally go to her room and be alone. She was humiliated. Every day was a waking nightmare. She was married to a monster and her only solace was Wendy, Carla, and her sanctuary of a room where she could escape into books and be a million miles away from her actual life.

Her intolerable husband drank more tonight than usual as he stumbled behind her on their way up the steps to their mansion. "LLLLuuushiii," Laxus hiccupped.

"Yes, Dear?" Lucy asked in annoyance as their servant Virgo opened the door for them.

"Your song was so pretty, Babey," Laxus laughed before he motioned for Virgo to disappear.

"Thank you, it must have been hard for you to hear with Cana's hand down your pants," Lucy replied.

She knew she had stepped too far over the line when Laxus slammed the door behind him and asked, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, Honey," Lucy replied with a dazzling smile before she added, "Have a good night."

However, Lucy knew that it was too late when she felt Laxus's large hand grab her arm. He could easily snap her arm in half he wanted to; however, he pushed her up against the wall roughly before he knelt down in front of her and asked, "Every other woman in Magnolia will willingly drop their panties for me, but not you. Why is that?"

"You know why," Lucy replied as she looked away from him. The smell of alcohol on his breath was overpowering.

However, Laxus wasn't going to let it go tonight, "You should be thanking me. I can't be that horrible if I come and rescued you from Jose before he could put his dick into you. Yeah—I'm a real shitty husband. Maybe I sleep with other women because my prude wife won't willingly put out. Ever think of that?" Then he stepped back and smirked as he stroked his thumb down her chin before he said, "You are sleeping in my bed tonight. Go put on that white lace lingerie I bought you and be in my room in ten minutes. I want to watch those pretty little lips suck on my cock."

It took everything in Lucy not to cry right there. Her husband killed people for a living. He didn't care about her. All he cared about was power. However, she knew she had to find a way to survive and eventually escape. It was the only thing that kept her going—the knowledge that someday she would be free.

Then breaking her concentration, Laxus said, "See you in a minute."

Lucy just nodded and quickly left the room, she wanted to do nothing more than run out of that house—keep running and never return. Eventually she started running towards her room, slammed the door, and began sobbing uncontrollably. She just wanted freedom.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel awoke with a mild headache. After he had gotten back to his little studio apartment he was renting weekly in Magnolia—he had finished off every last bottle of bourbon that he had. He could not stop thinking about Lucy and he hated that. She was just a woman and there was nothing special about her other than her father was an ingenious gun maker and she probably knew every detail about the special and unique guns as well. But after he topped off his second bottle of the night, he finally recognized the look in Lucy's eyes—trapped. She was like a caged animal wanting to be free. Not the kind that fears for the lives, more like the kind that zoos' and circus' have. They were just there for the show and nothing more. Then when they were of no more use, they'd be cast out and forgotten. Her song echoed throughout his mind the entire night—even into his dreams where she pleaded for his help. He felt like a goddamn pussy.

After he rinsed his face off in the sink, he heard a light knock at the door followed by Lily's voice ask, "You ready to head to the Boss's house?"

Gajeel tucked his gun in his vest holder before he opened the door and replied in a grim tone, "Again, he's your boss, not mine."

Lily arched his brow before he handed Gajeel half of his sandwich that he was working on in the hallway before he stated, "This will help with the hangover."

Gajeel just grunted and replied, "Let's get this over with."

The two made their way to Laxus's house and Gajeel wasn't surprised when he stood outside of the largest, cleanest house in all of Magnolia. It sat on a hill that overlooked all of Magnolia, as though to show the world who was the richest and most powerful person in town.

Lily knocked on the door before a pink haired woman opened it for them. Lily tipped his fedora and said, "Morning, Virgo. We are here to see the Boss."

The maid made no comment when she opened the door to allow them inside. The two men walked in silence as Virgo led them up a white marble staircase towards Laxus's office. As they made their way down a long hallway, Gajeel's eyes immediately went to the woman who rounded the corner and began to head their way—Lucy. Their eyes instantly locked onto one another and Lucy stopped walking for a second. He watched as she slid down the sleeves on her dress to cover her bruised and bandaged arms before she regained her composure and continued to head their way.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Dreyar," Lily smiled at her.

Gajeel swallowed hard when Lucy's face turned into a warm, bright smile before she replied, "Good Morning, Lily. Haven't I told you before that you can just call me Lucy?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Lily bowed like a gentleman before her.

Gajeel watched as Lucy smiled kindly at Lily. Were they just this polite to each other because Laxus wasn't around? Then Gajeel's thoughts were interrupted when Lily cleared his throat and said to Lucy, "I believe you met our newest associate last night? This is Gajeel Redfox."

A faint blush covered Lucy's face before she said to Gajeel, "It is good to see you again."

Gajeel said nothing. Instead he just nodded his head.

Before the group could say anything else to each other, the double doors to Laxus's office opened quickly to reveal Freed Justine. His cold blue eyes immediately went to Gajeel before he said in a harsh tone, "Virgo, you are free to leave. Mrs. Dreyar, others—you may now come in."

Gajeel heard Lucy whisper to Virgo, "Thank you for escorting them here."

He watched as the maid gave the blonde woman a kind smile before she disappeared down the hall. He had no fucking clue as to why Lucy was able to stay so damn kind and polite. However, his thoughts quickly went to Laxus as he walked in and saw Laxus sitting behind a huge wooden desk eyeing him intently. Then Gajeel thought about Lucy's arms and realization struck him. No other man would dare harm Lucy—except her psychopathic husband. His stomach turned and he wanted to do nothing more than punch Laxus Dreyar in his smug face.

"Come in," Laxus called out to them before he motioned for Lucy to come stand by him.

Lucy's warm demeanor immediately vanished as she turned into a proper and almost cold woman. Gajeel felt as though he could actually see the walls that she put up around herself the closer she got to Laxus and his inner circle.

"Bickslow," Laxus called out as he lit up a cigar, "Get the men a drink."

Bickslow nodded before Freed held out his hand to Gajeel and stated, "This is as far as you go."

Laxus grunted and replied, "Freed, if Lily trusts him—I trust him."

Gajeel couldn't help but smirk when he saw Freed's eye twitch. Lily remained calm and emotionless, just like Lucy and Gajeel could practically feel the tension in the room like a hand around his neck getting tighter and tighter.

"Have a seat," Laxus motioned to them as Bickslow handed them all a glass of scotch. In Gajeel's mind—there was nothing like day drinking.

Gajeel dared not look, but he could feel Lucy's rich brown eyes continuously darting to them. He was a hunter in some ways and everything she did was making his blood pump harder and faster. From the wringing of her hands to her short glances—even the slight tug of her bottom lip with her teeth. He had never felt so damn drawn to a woman—especially as one as warm and good as her.

Gajeel's attention went back to Laxus when the blonde man took a deep inhale of his cigar. He let out a slow release of the toxic fumes before he said, "Everything I say stays in this room. Only the six of us will know—not even Evergreen."

"You have my word, Boss." Lilly said seriously.

Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other before Laxus said, "I know I won't get the same respect out of you that I just got from Lily, so instead I will say it like this for you…If you cross me, I will end you; slowly and painfully. Nobody will ever be able to find your body."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror at her husband before Gajeel grunted out a laugh, "Sounds like fun and I will say the same to you."

Freed's body tensed at the response, but Laxus just gave out a dark chuckle before he stated, "Just as long as we have an understanding."

"We do," Gajeel agreed. Secretly thinking how he could easily end Laxus before Laxus could even touch him.

"Very well," Laxus continued, "Freed has received word that the mafia family Sabertooth wants to overthrow us. Their boss, Sting, wants Magnolia, our weapons, our booze, and my wife."

Lucy looked at Laxus just as Gajeel snuck a quick glance at Lucy before Lily asked, "Why Lucy?"

"For the same reason Jose did," Bickslow spoke up, "They want to fuck her and make the boss watch."

Gajeel wasn't too sure about that being the only reason, but he really didn't care. Then Laxus looked at Lily and Gajeel before he said, "You two specifically will take turns guarding my wife and Wendy at all times. I cannot be here with her all the time, because I plan on overthrowing Sabertooth before they step foot here. Freed will coordinate attacks with the rest of our family. They won't know the details and don't need to, but we will crush Sabertooth."

"So you want me to be your wife's and sister's babysitter?" Gajeel harrumphed in amusement.

"Yes," Laxus grinned, "Most men are afraid to go near my wife at all and you don't seem like you give to shits either way. Lily has Lucy's and Wendy's respect. I am also using you to my advantage. We will pretend like you owe me for sparring your life—after I killed your boss an all. This will intimidate Sabertooth to some degree."

Gajeel could feel his jaw clench. Laxus was enjoying this way too much. Gajeel was just about to tell Laxus to go fuck himself and his shitty concubines when he glanced at Lily. He had no reason to be loyal to Lily, because he had just met him—yet he liked the guy and he didn't like many people. Here Lily was risking his life to be with a woman he loved. Then he glanced at Lucy, she had that same caged look again.

Then without giving it another thought, Gajeel replied to Laxus, "Sure."

Laxus smirked and said, "Welcome to the Fairy Tail Mafia."


	3. Caged

**I apologize for any typos, as you are probably aware...I’ve updated A LOT today and have been struggling with an illness.**

**Please enjoy and remember to comment!**

* * *

 

“Take all my hot jizz you uptight little cunt,” Laxus grunted as he fucked his defiant wife into submission.

“Laxus, please stop, you’re hurting me,” Lucy cried because she could feel that she was bleeding again from his painful thrusts.

“Shut up,” Laxus commanded as he grabbed her slender neck with one of his hands and began to choke her, “I heard that if women get strangled while they get fucked they cum easier.”

She couldn’t even reply because he was gripping too hard as he pounded her relentlessly before he added, “And you will cum, because I hear it makes getting pregnant easier so you can give me an heir.”

Silent tears ran down her face as her body began to involuntary shudder as he hit her sweet spot. She knew that he could feel her about to come undone and when he picked up his already relentless pace, he began to spill his seed inside her and she blacked out from lack of air as he continued to satisfy himself.

* * *

 

Lucy awoke several hours later, shaking and covered in dried sexual fluids. Her body was bruised and when she saw the pile of blood in their white sheets, she began to sob uncontrollably. If she couldn’t find a way out of this life soon, if Yukino and Sting couldn’t save her, then she would end her life. She didn’t care anymore.

As she laid there and sobbed, the door to her husband’s room opened and in walked her loyal pink haired maid. The woman eyed her and Lucy knew she probably looked like a mess as she laid in a fetal position on the bed.

“Mistress Lucy,” Virgo stated in a hurried voice, “Your husband just left, you must hurry. You have to take the medicine now.”

“Virgo, I can’t keep taking it,” Lucy sobbed as the woman began to rip the sheets off the bed and get Lucy in the shower as quickly as possible.

“Mistress Lucy, you must,” Virgo pleaded as she tried to help Lucy up out of the bed, “You can’t bear that monster’s child. Please come with me.”

Lucy could barely walk as nearly vomited when she saw the blood between her thighs. She felt like she would never be able to thank Virgo fully for her devotion, but someday she would find a way.

Virgo had started a very hot shower as she took out a dark vial of liquid and put it in Lucy’s hands just as she sat on the toilet and commanded, “Drink.”

Lucy began to sob uncontrollably but did as the maid instructed. She sobbed harder because so many women wanted to be with Laxus but she hated her life. She wanted nothing more than to feel nothing and be gone from this world, but then that would mean leaving Virgo, Wendy, and Carla alone in this cruel world and she just couldn’t do it. She supposed living for someone else meant something at least.

After she drank the bitter liquid to help her from getting pregnant, Virgo helped her into the hot shower and they began to scrub away any traces of Laxus’s cum.

* * *

 

It was a disgustingly beautiful morning with Lily and Gajeel showed up at Laxus’s estate. Gajeel only had a slight hangover when Laxus descended the stairs as he buttoned his cuff links. When the pompous ass of a man grabbed his coat and fedora, Gajeel couldn’t help but notice the maid from yesterday hiding and watching.

Laxus clearly didn’t see the woman but saw them and grinned before he boomed out, “Make sure to take good care of my wife. She shouldn’t be too feisty today and actually might have a little trouble walking.”

Gajeel wanted to vomit and punch the guy at the same time as Laxus clasped Lily’s shoulder. He could even tell Lily was having a hard time processing what was just said and instead of indulging the man, Lily simply stated, “We will take good care of her and Wendy.”

Laxus grinned and then left the mansion. Gajeel looked out the window to see that Freed and Bickslow had just shown up together and the three disgusting men left the estate.

Lily let out a heavy sigh and asked quickly, “Virgo, is she ok?”

“I’m on my way up now,” the pink haired woman stated, “Please don’t come in there until I say it’s ok. The other night was horrible, she wouldn’t want you to see. Just please make sure Wendy stays away!”

Lily sighed heavily before he looked at Gajeel and asked, “Can you go stand outside of the room and guard it? Virgo is probably going to give the Misses something that will make her sick.”

“Why?” Gajeel asked, not about standing guard, but why give her something to make her even sicker.

“So she doesn’t get pregnant,” Lilly admitted sadly, “I’ll go find Wendy and Carla.”

Gajeel felt hollow and nodded before he asked, “Which room?”

“Top of stairs; third to left,” Lily called back.

After Gajeel took his fedora off, he began to plot out how he would slowly kill Laxus Dreyar for abusing the first woman he hadn’t been able to get out of his head since he met her.

* * *

 

It was a good solid hour until Virgo came out of the room and said that the Misses wouldn’t be much longer. Gajeel felt sick to his stomach, especially when Lucy finally came out. She wore a long green silk dress that covered her arms and neck. However, it didn’t fully cover her neck because he could see the top of where Laxus clearly tried to choke his wife.

He felt his body begin to shake when Lucy looked at him and smiled faintly, “Gajeel, good morning. I apologize for not being here to greet you this morning.”

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” Gajeel spat out, “Your husband should be the one apologizing for being a shitty piece of work.”

Her eyes widened in shock, and he forgot that she wasn’t used to someone talking shit about her husband before he cleared his throat and asked, “Where would you like to go?”

She gave him a faint smile before she replied, “Virgo said I should get some sunshine. How about our lawn so we can watch Wendy and Carla play croquet?”

He just nodded and began to escort her out to the perfectly manicured lawns with fountains and trimmed bushes. However, he couldn’t help but notice that she was walking with a limp so he stopped walking and asked, “Lucy, would you take my arm?”

She looked like an animal caught in a trap when tears filled her eyes and she replied, “But if he sees…”

“He’s long gone, Baby Doll,” Gajeel grunted as he held out his arm and added, “Let me show you how a real man treats a woman.”

He watched as a faint blush coated her cheeks before she gingerly took his arm and allowed him to escort her safely to the gardens.

It was finally nearing the lunch hour and Gajeel couldn’t believe the wholesomeness he was witnessing. The little girl, Wendy, didn’t have a fucking clue at what a psychopath her older brother was as she talked about happy things and what she wanted for Christmas.

Lucy just smiled as she watched Lily, Carla, and Wendy play their outdoor games that soon transpired into a game of badminton, but Lucy was too weak to play and Virgo decided to go in to fetch lunch for everyone.

When Gajeel and Lucy were finally alone, he lit a cigarette and asked, “So you are Jude Heartfilia’s only daughter?”

“Yes,” Lucy replied sadly.

Gajeel took a large inhale before he pointed out, “Most women would love that,” before he exhaled the cloud of smoke from his lungs.

“I’m sure I’d be happier if I’d been born with a penis instead of a vagina,” Lucy smarted back to him.

He arched his brow before he took out his Smith and Wesson and slid it over to her before he stated, “Lily said you have a killer shot. Show me.”

Then for the first time since meeting her, he saw her eyes come alive but she had yet to touch the gun before she asked, “How do you know I won’t put a bullet between your brains and run away?”

He took another puff of smoke before he grinned and replied, “Because Beautiful, you know I hate your husband too. Not as much as you clearly, but I can help you get out of this mess—and Lily and Carla.”

Her eyes widened because realization struck her that he was in on all of it before she smirked grabbed the gun and shot the penis off of the cupid statue that was 80 yards away without even looking. Gajeel gulped because he was never even able to hit a shot like that 80 yards away. In fact, he had never seen anything like it.

“Holy fucking shit,” he murmured as he put out his tiny butt of smoke before he had to light another and pour himself some bourbon.

The blonde just smirked at him as Lily came running up and asked, “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”

“Your Misses was showing me her skills,” Gajeel laughed.

Lily looked like he had just stopped himself from having a heart attack before Lucy asked, “Lily, can he be trusted?”

Lily looked back and forth between the two before he nodded and replied, “Yes, I sought him out myself. In exchange for your father’s gun.”

Lucy arched her brow before she took a steadying breath and stated, “Then there is something you two should know.”

Lily and Gajeel looked at each other before Lucy admitted, “Sabertooth is coming for me because I asked them to—just like how I had asked Jose to.”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

 

 


	4. Things Don't Always Go According to Plan

It had been about a month since Lucy unveiled her plans to him and Lily about how she was the mastermind behind her own kidnappings. It was how bad, and desperate, she wanted to get away from her abusive asshole husband—Laxus.

Gajeel had taken a short trip though, as part of their plans, to go meet with his contact in Sabertooth—Rogue Cheney. He knew the punk ass ever since he was a kid and as he waited in the dimly lit bar where he had first met Lily, who was now like a brother to him. As he waited, he began to recall the events that led him to this spot in life and even though he still try to deny it, the Misses was starting to affect him. Lucy had shared how her father only saw her as property and Laxus was the most powerful man after he had killed and usurped his own Grandfather. Her father did not hesitate to sign the papers and sell her off. Then after the wedding and everything was official, Laxus wasted no time killing off her Pops. Laxus wanted to control the Heartfilia fortune entirely; however, what Laxus was not aware of was that her Father, and her, were the only ones who knew how to make the infamous Heartfilia Guns. After Jude Heartfilia had been murdered, the business started going down because all the guns had been destroyed or very few remained. The one Lily had in particular was one of the only five that had ever been made. He found out that Laxus didn’t steal if from Lily because nobody knew how to remake it or even fix it—but Lucy knew…and she sure wasn’t going to tell her husband that.

Finally he felt a long shadow over his shoulder before he smirked, “Rogue.”

“Gajeel,” the man replied in a low voice as he took a seat next to him. Gajeel began to pour the man some bourbon before the younger man added, “Heard you fell in with that Fairy Tail riffraff.”

Gajeel smirked before he answered, “I’m just in it for a gun.”

Rogue arched his brow before Gajeel continued, “We have a mutual friend who would like you to put your plan into motion next week.”

He watched as Rogue looked uncomfortable before he downed his bourbon. Gajeel waited quietly for the man before he admitted, “We are afraid to attack right now.”

Gajeel’s eyes narrowed before he growled, “Why?”

“Sting is afraid we have a spy in our midst,” Rogue admitted, “The last operation we had to try infiltrate Fairy Tail—we were sabotaged. We lost a good man that day.”

Gajeel took a steadying breath before he asked, “Who do you think is the spy?”

“We aren’t sure,” Rogue admitted before he poured himself a larger glass, “Right now Sting doesn’t talk about our plans unless it is to me or Yukino—not after we lost Orga.”

Gajeel had met Orga a time or two and liked the man; however, he needed to get the Misses away from that monster. He hated to admit it, as he too poured himself a larger glass, but she was starting to have an effect on him. More than once they had found themselves alone and he had fought the urge to kiss her, to touch her—especially those enormous breasts of hers. And every time he saw her come out with bruises on her, it was getting harder and harder not to put a bullet in Laxus’s brains.

After Gajeel downed another glass he turned to his old contact and asked, “So what is your plan then?”

“We are going to lay low for a while,” Rogue admitted grimly, “Sorry.”

He couldn’t really blame them for doing that. Laxus was a sick fuck. In the past month, he had caught the fucker doing all sorts of shady shit. Besides being a wife abuser, he had a fetish for just beating and dominating women to a sickening degree. Mira had been found suddenly dead at the bottom of a nearby lake and Laxus didn’t seem to care at all. When Gajeel first met Laxus, anyone who laid a finger on Mira was beaten within an inch of their lives. However, he heard through Lily that Mira had questioned Lucy’s existence and asked if she could be the new Misses. It didn’t end too well for her. Now Laxus’s new Mistress besides Cana was a woman named Kinana. She was much quieter than Mira but let Laxus do whatever he wanted to her. Dude was messed up.

However, Gajeel just patted Rogue’s shoulder and grimly responded, “See you around, Kid.”

Then before he reached the door, Rogue gave him a warning, “I don’t think I need to tell you to watch your back. We’ve heard terrible things about Laxus Dreyar.”

Gajeel said nothing and simply put on his fedora and left the dingy bar.

* * *

 

The next day, Gajeel had arrived at the mansion and Laxus was in a pleasant mood—which usually made Gajeel’s stomach do somersaults. It meant he killed someone or fucked and beat his wife again. However, he watched as Laxus was reading the paper and eating breakfast with his closest confidants. Lily and him had earned this new right to eat breakfast with them too after they had stopped a pedophile, named Mest who had once been a Fairy Tail member, from breaking into Wendy’s room and molesting the girl. Lily had put a bullet between the man’s eyes.

Gajeel wanted to cringe when he heard Bickslow, the doll fucker, ask, “So Boss, what has you in such a good mood today?”

Laxus smirked as he cracked his soft boil egg. However, before the brutish man answered, Gajeel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up—it meant Lucy was in the room. He didn’t know why, but he could always feel when she was close.

“Good morning, everyone,” her melodious, but sad, voice called out to everyone.

He didn’t look at her at all. He still made it look like to everyone he didn’t give two shits about her, which helped throw Laxus off of his trail. However, he could see her gracefully walk as she took a seat next to her husband.

Laxus smirked at his wife before he kissed her on her cheek and grabbed her hand announced, “My beautiful wife is pregnant with my child.”

Everyone began to congratulate them, even Lily because they knew better than to not look happy, but when Gajeel glanced at Lucy, he could see her hollowed and trapped eyes.

Then Laxus added, “And to protect my future child, who better be a boy, we need to make sure and end this Sabertooth threat once and for all. But first Virgo,” Laxus snapped his fingers, “Bring some champagne so we can celebrate my wife’s pregnancy.”

Everyone seemed very excited about the expansion of the “family” and after Virgo had poured the champagne for everyone, Natsu asked, “So brother, tell us about these plans to protect my future nephew?”

Laxus grinned as he downed his champagne before Virgo poured him another glass and admitted, “We are going to raid Sabertooth and kill every last person inside. I have news that Sting has impregnated one of his mistresses and wants a cease fire. Our spy tells us that they are vulnerable.”

Rogue hadn’t been lying…there was a spy…but who?

Then Evergreen let it slip as she patted Freed’s back, “Thank God Freed likes to fuck men and women, otherwise we might never had known without Rufus’s help.”

Suddenly Evergreen found herself on the floor as Laxus smacked her across the face so hard she fell before he shouted, “Fucking cunt, keep your goddamn mouth shut.”

Nobody moved because clearly it was a secret that only the members of the inner-inner circle knew before Lily stood up and bowed, “Laxus, your secret is safe with us. What do you need us to do?”

Lily’s sense of honor seemed to ease up the tension in the room as Elfman helped Evergreen back up, but her glasses were now broken, before Laxus grabbed the champagne bottle from Virgo and spat out, “I called in back-up.”

Suddenly the double doors opened and everyone reached for their guns and in walked a tall redhead wearing a man’s pantsuit who looked dangerous as hell. Gajeel knew without even asking that this must be the one they call Titania—Erza Scarlet.

“Erza,” Laxus nodded and everyone looked both terrified and scared—well everyone except for Lucy.

“Laxus,” Erza stated in a monotone voice as she took a seat next to Lily.

The woman seemed to radiate power and from what Lily had previously told Gajeel, Erza was the one woman Laxus didn’t fuck with. Especially after she had threatened to cut his dick off if he tried anything.

Then Laxus signaled for Virgo to open more champagne. Once everyone had a full glass, Laxus raised his and toasted, “To the end of Sabertooth and the beginning of my empire.”

Gajeel and Lucy briefly glanced at each other as they took a drink and everyone else partied around them.

* * *

 

A whole day had passed and Gajeel was growing anxious. Lily had said that Erza was on their side; however, the woman had not had the chance to catch them up on anything. Supposedly tonight she would meet up with him and Lily to discuss something important.

Laxus and his fucking minions were all out thankfully, Lily was out in the gardens with Carla and Wendy, and Gajeel was waiting patiently for Lucy to come out of her room. Finally when she opened the door, he could see that she had been crying.

Every time they were alone, it felt like she took his breath away before he asked, “You ok?”

She shook her head no before she admitted, “No, I’m pregnant with this monster’s baby.”

He nodded his head in understanding before she shocked the hell out of him and threw herself into his arms and began to sob, “Gajeel, please. Please get me out of here.”

He wrapped his arms around her before he groaned, “I’m working on it.”

* * *

 

The next night, Lily and Gajeel were having a drink at Lily’s place. In order for them to talk to Erza, the Misses convinced her husband to take her and Wendy to the theater. Of course, his sick fuck henchmen would accompany them—which left Erza, Lily, and Gajeel a chance to plan an escape.

Gajeel just downed a glass of scotch when they heard a knock at the door. Lily motioned for him to hide and they both drew their guns. Lily asked, “Who is it?”

“Me,” the voice of Erza simply stated.

Lily opened the door and in walked the most dangerous woman in all of Fiore, carrying a small pink bakery box. Gajeel put away his gun and arched his brow when Erza looked at Lily and asked, “I hope you don’t mind, I brought my dinner.”

“Not at all,” Lily chuckled as he allowed the woman in his room.

Erza walked in and took a seat before she meticulously opened the bakery package to reveal the most decadent strawberry cake Gajeel had ever seen. After she took a bite, she got a faint smile on her face and cut right to the chase, “I’ve contacted Sting and told him who his spy is. He is going to create a decoy mission that will lure Laxus, Freed, and the others to Rufus’s point. When they leave, we will use this to get everyone else out.”

Gajeel’s brow arched as Erza threw fake passports and new identities on the table for Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, and herself. Then the red head added, “It’s live or die now and this is our only window we will have before Happy and Carla wed and Lucy has a baby.”

Lily took a steadying breath and studied the documents before he asked, “How do you know we won’t be followed?”

Erza looked at him and admitted, “My contact that got me those is going to fake all of our deaths. When Laxus and the others attack Sabertooth, he will make it look like the mansion had been raided with all of us inside.”

“Why will Laxus not take you on this mission?” Gajeel asked gruffly—finally drawing Erza’s attention to him.

She narrowed her eyes at him and admitted, “I’m the only one he’s afraid of besides Gildarts. If I say I’m not going to do something, then I’m not going to fucking do it.”

Gajeel shrugged, “Fair enough.”

Lily took a swig of his scotch before he asked, “When does this all take place?”

“Two days’ time,” Erza replied as she finished off her cake neatly and got up to leave, “Get your affairs in order, don’t look suspicious, and be ready to leave by 9 p.m. in two nights. We have a boat to catch that will take us far away from all this.”

Lily nodded his head before he clasped the woman’s forearm and added, “Thank you, Erza, I’m not sure how I could have done this alone.”

She gave Lily a faint smirk before she replied, “Sounds like you should be thanking Black Steel Gajeel as well.”

Lily smirked and nodded as Erza left. The two men looked at each other and nodded. The next two days were going to be interesting.

* * *

 

The next day, Laxus and his minions had already left for the day with Erza. For the first time in his life, Gajeel felt nervous. Lily had informed Carla to have her and Wendy’s things ready and when Lucy came out to greet Gajeel in the hall, he gave her a faint smile and admitted, “Tomorrow night, be ready.”

Her eyes widened in shock and before he knew it, the Misses had planted a firm kiss on is lips. He groaned as her velvety lips hungrily latched onto him and he found himself losing a sense of purpose as her curvaceous figure pressed into him. She was early enough that she wasn’t showing any signs of pregnancy, and frankly Gajeel didn’t care that she was pregnant. He was going to take her away from all this and if she wanted to keep the little bastard, then he’d help raise it because whatever it was—was half her.

“Gajeel,” she moaned as his kisses began to trail down her neck.

Virgo had walked into the hallway, making Lucy’s eyes widened, then just smiled and walked back out.

Gajeel growled at the lack of privacy, and his lack of control, when he heard the other servants’ voices and grabbed Lucy and pulled her into Laxus’s billiards room. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her and she couldn’t keep her lips and body off of him. He had no idea that telling her that her freedom was so close would turn her on like this.

Then her hooded eyes looked at him and pulled him into a closet before she demanded, “I need you to fuck me now. If we all die tomorrow, at least I’ll die knowing what it felt like to have your cock in me.”

He grinned and closed the closet door behind them before he groaned, “Oh doll face, you have no idea how good my dick will feel inside of you.”

He watched her visibly shudder through the cracks of light in the closet before he added, “But I promise I will get you out of this and you can have this cock as much as you want.”

They began to kiss passionately once more as she undid his pants to spring his pained member free. It was hard to be quiet when her soft hands latched onto his member and gave it a firm tug. He was very glad that all she appeared to be wearing was a silk robe as he untied it and then beads of pre-cum started to flow from his slit when he saw her beautiful body. However, pure rage fell over him when he saw all of the bruises let over from Laxus.

As he gently kissed over her bruises, he groaned, “I’ll never let that fucking psychopath touch you ever again.”

She moaned in delight and kissed his lips once more before she pleaded, “Gajeel, just make love to me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he rubbed his cock along her entrance and sheathed it inside of her. He latched his lips onto hers to keep her from moaning too loudly and he couldn’t help but grin at how fucking tight her little cunt was. No wonder Laxus beat the shit out of women to make himself feel better, he must have the tiniest dick in the entire world.

“Gajeel,” she moaned quietly as their bodies slapped against each other. He knew they were being too loud as their panted breaths echoed off of the mahogany wood.

Then he knew he was in trouble when he felt her contract on his cock and she whimpered, “I don’t know how to be quiet…”

He grinned before he grunted as he snapped his hips and buried himself in her further, “Kiss me, Doll Face.”

She did as she was commanded and the moment their lips touched he could feel her come undone on him and likewise, he exploded inside of her to such a degree that he could feel it already running down her legs because her cunt was too tight to hold all of his seed.

Unfortunately, before they could catch their breath and savor the moment, the closet doors flung open and there stood a very pissed off Laxus Dreyar.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” he screamed as he tried to reach for Lucy.

However, Gajeel was faster as he pulled out his gun and shot Laxus in the chest. They could hear panicked screams and gunshots from below as Laxus took a few steps back and reached out his own gun and aimed it at them.

His dangerous eyes locked onto them but before he could utter another word, Lucy grabbed Gajeel’s gun and put a bullet right between Laxus’s eyes.

“Holy fuck, woman,” Gajeel whispered, “Your reflexes are so fast.”

She gave him a faint smile before she stated, “One of my mother’s old servants, Capricorn, made sure I knew how to handle myself. Unfortunately Laxus never let me keep a gun.”

Gajeel couldn’t help but smirk before he chuckled, “I can see why.”

Her body then began to shake with the weight of what she had done. He quickly refastened his pants and kissed her before stated, “Doll Face, we gotta get out of here. Something must have changed. We need to leave now. Go get your things and we are making a break for it. I have our ID’s already.”

She nodded and together they left the room and over Laxus’s corpse.

When they walked into the hall, Freed’s and Bickslow’s bodies were already mutilated and Lucy couldn’t help but throw up when she saw it all. Gajeel helped her get past it and then they barricaded themselves in Lucy’s room as she grabbed a bag and began to throw clothes and other necessities in. He was glad she wasn’t overly worried about fancy clothes but he did notice how she dumped all of her jewelry in the bag before she pointed out, “We will need those to get more money.”

Before he could respond, there was a loud knock at the door and Lily’s voice, “Gajeel, Miss Lucy?!”

Gajeel flung the door open and saw Lily was covered in blood. His eyes were wide and frantic before he breathed, “We have to leave right now.”

Lucy grabbed her things and together the three left. Gajeel looked at Lily and asked, “What the fuck is happening?”

“Natsu, has staged a coup, he doesn’t want to marry Lisanna—he doesn’t want to hide his feelings about Gray,” Lily admitted, “But we got to get Carla and the Misses out because Happy still wants Carla and Lucy will be seen as a threat as Laxus’s pregnant wife. We don’t know where he is.”

“Dead,” Lucy stated flatly.

Lily’s eyes widened in shock as they began to make their way to the door. Then Gajeel’s heart wrenched when Lucy let out a pained wailed as Virgo’s lifeless corpse bled out in the foyer. Lily and Gajeel both had to help Lucy when Lily added, “Erza has Carla and Wendy. There is nothing left for us here.”

Gajeel took a steadying breath and together they all escaped from the nightmare of the Fairy Tail Mafia as the mansion behind them exploded and began to burn to the ground.

* * *

 

**10 Years Later…**

Gajeel sat outside one of their vineyards drinking a glass of Chianti next to his gorgeous wife who was designing one of her new guns. He smiled as he saw his step-daughter running and playing in the vineyards with Lily’s son and Erza Scarlet’s twins. A lot had changed since that day they left Magnolia.

After they had escaped, they found out from Erza that Laxus took them all out to go meet up with Natsu and some of the others who had supposedly found something regarding Sabertooth. However, they were soon ambushed and when they tried to make it back to the mansion, Gidarts Clive was there waiting for them (Cana’s father) and was helping Natsu usurp Laxus for beating his bastard daughter. Everything went spiraling down after that. On the bright side though—nobody really noticed them leave and thanks to the explosion—everyone thought they were all dead. Erza had been smart enough to think of a great identity for Lucy too. Lucy was no longer Lucy Heartfilia, but Lucia Heartfilia—Jude Heartfilia’s bastard daughter. So after Lucy and Laxus were officially declared dead, Lucy got to inherit her fortune as the only remaining member of the Heartfilia name.

Gajeel smiled because it had been a wild ride and now his wife was swollen with his child as their other one played with her friends, never knowing the sick bastard that was her biological father.

Finally Gajeel smirked and asked, “What do you have there, Doll Face?”

She gave him her witty smile before she winked and fired at a single grape away from everything else and stated, “Heartfilia Generation Two Pistol.”

 He smiled and watched as she continued to work and was glad that his life at least wasn’t so shitty anymore.

* * *

 

**The End**

**Just a little drabble for Leoslady4ever. Nothing super serious. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
